


This One Night

by ncts00line



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Platonic Relationships, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncts00line/pseuds/ncts00line
Summary: there will be a day where you can say you're ok and mean itor: one time johnny comforts hyuck, and one time hyuck comforts johnny





	This One Night

**Author's Note:**

> all my italics disappeared rip 
> 
> the song is "secrets for the mad" by dodie. its a super sweet song about how it does get better. give it a listen and support her new ep !
> 
> enjoy ♡

I've got a secret for the mad,

“It's ok hyuck, don't cry.”

In a little bit of time it won't hurt so bad.

“I'm here, hyuck, take a deep breath for me, bud.”

And I get that I don't get it,

He held the boy close, unsure of why the younger was currently sobbing into his hoodie. He wanted to know- scrap that, he needed to know why, so he could look after the boy he viewed as a brother.

But you will burn right now

“Hyuckie, come on, try and calm down, you'll make yourself sick.” 

But then you won't regret it.

Finally, after what was most likely a couple of minutes (but felt like hours), Donghyuck's sobs began subsiding into hiccups. Donghyuck pushed himself away from where he was lay next to Johnny's side, the latter catching the tear tracks and the lack of eye contact. The living room felt so quiet at 2 o'clock in the morning, nothing but Donghyuck's sniffles and Johnny's heartbeat in his own ears to be heard. 

“I-I had a nightmare, and you all ignored me and pretended I wasn't there, and it's so stupid to be crying over something silly like that, but I'm tired and I'm stressed and I'm scared. I'm so scared it's true and none of you actually like me, I don't know how I would deal with that because I love you all so much and I-I..”

“Oh hyuckie,” he brought the boy back into his side, securing his arms around Donghyuck in hug. “We love you too and that would never happen. We could never treat you like that when you are so lovely to us. It's not stupid to feel upset, but please don't think it's because your dream is true, it's far from it. You shouldn't bottle up your stress either, we’ve talked about how that’s bad for you. You can talk to any of us. We love you so much. I love you so much.” 

Adjusting them both so they were both now lying down on the sofa, Donghyuck tucked under Johnny's arm. Donghyuck fell asleep tracing the letters on Johnny's hoodie, Johnny waiting for him to fall asleep before joining him.

 

 

You're at the bottom, this is it.

“Hyung? Are you in here?”

Just get through, you will be fixed.

“Hyungie, are you ok? I just want to check you're fine - are you?”

And you think that I don't get it,

“Johnny hyung, you don't have to be so strong all the time. You're allowed to feel down, but please let me help you. You don't have to be alone.”

But I burned my way through and I don't regret it.

Walking over to the Johnny-shaped lump under the covers, Donghyuck gently reached out and began rubbing Johnny's back. The room was dimly lit, Donghyuck unable to see the forlorn expression gracing Johnny's face. Donghyuck leant towards the bedside table and flicked on the small constellation light Johnny had bought while visiting America. 

“Look hyung. Look at all the stars. No, they aren't real, but they hold the same meaning. The stars are always there even when you can't see them. And, hyung, I'll let you in on a secret.” Donghyuck shifted towards the head of the bed and whispered into Johnny's ear,

“You're my favourite star.”

The soft sigh that left Johnny's mouth satisfied Donghyuck enough to know Johnny was listening.

“You're my favourite star because you never fail to put others before yourself, even if it's unfair on you. You look after us all like we're your family. We are your family. We love you so much and we wouldn't be NCT without you. Thank you for waiting so long to debut. Thank you for never giving up. Thank you for being you. You're funny, and caring, and loyal, and talented, and we love you so much. I love you so much.”

During Donghyuck's short spiel, Johnny had sat up, staring at the younger boy while he talked, Donghyuck's eyes fixated on the softly glowing ceiling. And as Donghyuck said that last line, Johnny all but threw himself around Donghyuck, grasping him in a bear hug. Johnny gently kissed Donghyuck's forehead, as Donghyuck giggled and smoothed down Johnny's bed hair.

“Thank you, Hyuck.”

“Anything for you, hyung.”

I promise you  
It will all make sense  
Again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! i love johnhyuck so much n the hyuck hiatus is making me sad so i write to feel better. i hope you enjoyed it's only short but i enjoyed writing it.
> 
> find me on twt @dreamiesintl 
> 
> \- lay


End file.
